pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leviathan657/Crimson Shell - Pandora Hearts Tie-In
All right, so I've been thinking about Crimson Shell lately. I thought about how, once Jun is done with Pandora Hearts, she could either restart Crimson Shell, drop it completely OR tie it in with Pandora Hearts. I even came up with this entire fan-fiction based story line that would tie it in with Pandora Hearts. The Characters are the same: Claudia, Shion Liddell, Victoria, Ruskin, Xeno, Wilhelm, Les, Baines, Robin, Melissa, The Scientist and Gerhart Balthier, just with different spins on them to fit them into the Pandora Hearts universe. Allright, I'm going to write down my fan-fic tie-in, but it'll be long, so brace yourself :S Crimson Shell-Pandora Hearts tie-in: Roses were an ancient type of Chain that had existed prior to the Tragedy of Sablier. There were the Black Roses, the White Roses and the Amber Roses. Despite there being only three varieties, there was one that differed: The Crimson Rose. Roses were a special kind of Chain that had no real fixed shaped- existing merely as light that corresponded with their subcategory of Rose. Because of this, Roses had the ability to shapesift into different forms if they so desired. One day, a Baskerville named Lacie is dragged into the dark heart of the Abyss by the Chains of Condemnation, giving birth to twins before being utterly destroyed. The Crimson Rose watched the event from a far, seeing the twins grow instantaneously and the Nucleus take one of the children as its vessel, while the other vacated the Abyss. The Crimson Rose observed the Abyss break apart after the creation of the Intention of the Abyss, and continued to watch until chaos struck again - during the Tragedy of Sablier. Soon, Alice comitted suicide - having her soul drift into the heart of the Abyss once more, where the Crimson Rose encountered it briefly before Alice encountered her sister. After this encounter, something changed within the Crimson Rose; her soul grew more humanistic and she took to changing her appearance to match that of Alice's. The Crimson Rose then left the Abyss through one of the Doors to the Abyss, being found by the Vessalius named Wilhelm Vessalius. Wilhelm formed a Contract with the Crimson Rose - who had taken the name of Claudia for herself, being a member of the organization, Pandora. Claudia found herself in a time after the Tragedy (30 - 50 years after, I'm not doing specifics atm) in a new kind of world. Roses could not join with their Contractors' subconsciouses, so Claudia remained outside of Wilhelm's body, ending up meeting other members of Pandora: Duke Ruskin Vessalius, Baines (a valet of the Barma Dukedom) Melissa Rainsworth and her valet, Robin - befriending each of them. It wasn't until Claudia and Wilhelm were separated when Claudia ran into (literally) Xeno Nightray. Claudia found herself infatuated with Xeno, and the feelings appeared to be mutual, so they became secret friends (as Nightrays and Vessaliuses were meant to be enemies) Pandora was meant to deal with the studying of the Abyss in pursuit of the Intention of the Abyss, as well as crossings of Chains onto Earth by manipulating disruptions in The Way. However, in recent times, Roses had been the Chains crossing most often and massacring anyone they found. These Roses were Black Roses, who had become obsessed with the search of the Premier Seed (a power source which was tied to all roses, Abyssal power and could be used as a superweapon) and were commiting genocide against the White and Amber Roses while they search for the Premier Seed. Wilhelm, Claudia, Robin, Melissa, Xeno and a Nightray valet named Les responded to a crossing of Black Roses - where they found a sole survivor after a bloody battle with the Black Roses, Shion Liddell. The group brought Shion to Pandora Headquarters, where he was tended to by Pandora members, Gerhart Balthier and Victoria. Despite their efforts, Shion ended up stuck in a coma. Soon after, another crossing broke out, where Black Roses invaded the Sinclair Family's home and slaughtered Roman Sinclair, his wife, his eldest daughter and extended family. As they were out when this took place, valet Kevin Legnard escorted young Emily Sinclair back home to find her family dead. Kevin felt guilty for being unable to protect Roman and his family, and so he formed an Illegal Contract with Albus, the White Knight and began a massacre of human souls in the night in pursuit of changing time to help save Roman. Duke Bartholomew Barma, took matters into his own hands and confronted Kevin and Albus, visciously fighting the two before being killed himself and being eaten by Albus. Kevin and Albus fell into the Abyss after the murder of 116 souls. Baines informed Claudia of Batholomew prior to being attacked in Pandora's archives. Here, Xeno confronted him, having been taken over by a Black Rose. Xeno fought Baines, and ended up murdering his friend in the end. When Pandora responded, Xeno had no recollection of his actions. Eventually, an attack against the Dukes of Pandora was orchestrated - with Gerhart revealing himself to be an ally of the Black Roses. Duchess Rainsworth and Duke Nightray were killed during the attack. Victoria revealed herself to be the leader of the Black Roses, killing Gerhart after the attack on Pandora - seeing him as useless to the Black Roses now that his job had been done. Victoria organized numerous crossings across Earth while kidnapping Duke Ruskin Vessalius, Robin, Melissa Rainsworth and Les. Wilhelm, Xeno and Claudia track down Victoria and battle against her, managing to kill her in the end. Shion then appears before Claudia, Wilhelm and Xeno, revealing himself as the true leader of the Black Roses and revealing that Xeno had been acting as a mite for him - studying Claudia and reporting to Shion whilst he pretended to be in a coma. Immediately afterwards, Shion murders Ruskin and Les infront of Claudia, and has Xeno attack Wilhelm while Shion fights Claudia. Meanwhile, Robin manages to free himself and Melissa, catching Shion off guard. Shion attempted to kill Melissa - but Robin took the blow instead, angering Melissa and causing her to summon her Chain, Borogove. Seeing danger in the situation, Shion signals to Xeno, and Xeno manages to knock out Wilhelm. Xeno then takes his sword and plunges it deep into his own chest, leaving Claudia devastated. Claudia leaves her battle with Shion and cradles Xeno's dying body. Xeno professes his love for Claudia in his final moments before his soul leaves his body. Claudia cries out in agony, unintentionally accessing a power deep within herself. Time stops and Claudia finds herself within her subconscious with an entity, the Premier Seed. The Seed explains to Claudia that by using her power, Claudia stopped time, and that if she wanted to prevent the Black Roses from destroying Earth in the upcoming future, she would have to use the Seed's power once more to travel back in time. The Seed explains to Claudia that she lacks the amount of power necessary to travel back far enough to stop the Black Roses creation. Claudia askes what she's supposed to do then, but The Seed claims to be unable to explain that in depth to Claudia. Claudia taps into The Seed's power and travels back to when Shion was saved from the Black Roses and brought to Pandora. Claudia confronts Shion when he's alone and pretending to be in a coma. Shion manages to over power Claudia in battle, pinning her to the wall and telling her that she cannot beat him. Claudia then realizes what The Seed meant and what she has to do to save Earth from a terrible fate. Claudia commits suicide, thereby destroying The Seed with The Seed's power before Shion could manage to steal its power from Claudia. This causes every Rose in existence to be incinerated, dispersing into sand particles, as their combined existence within the power of The Seed was destroyed. As the Seed's power was used to destroy The Seed, this also resulted in the Roses being erased from the memories of everyone and from history itself. Although this was true, certain moments in time couldn't be changed exactly, and so other Chains or humans would take the Roses' place in history. Most notably, human nobles against the Sinclairs took the places of the Black Roses who'd killed Roman and his family. There it is, my rough outline of fan-fiction. I wanted to involve some White and Amber Roses as characters as well, but I wasn't expanding on the story enough, so I thought it'd be a waste. This explains the death of Rufus' Grandfather, what went on with Kevin and the Sinclairs and why Roses were never mentioned in the history of Pandora as well as involving Alice, the Intention, the Nucleus and Lacie and explaining why Claudia looked like Alice. It's meant to be that Roses pressences couldn't be erased from the souls of those who encountered them, so like Xeno would always feel empty and stuff like that. Anyway I came up with this out of nothing and it'd allow for Jun to use the Crimson Shell characters and story without having to get rid of them. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts